Nowadays, more and more potable devices, such as handheld phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like are equipped with a touch screen capable of simultaneously performing an input operation and a display operation in one device to replacing or at least partly replacing conventional alphanumeric and directional keys in terms of their functions. With the development of touch screen technique, touch screens have been one of the most important inputting tools in portable devices. Although finger interaction with a touch screen is more intuitive and natural for most potable device users, a finger is perceived as lack of precision with respect to the touch screen. One reason for this is that the portable device is manufactured with a small size for portability and the size of its touch screen and the items that it can display are limited. Mis-input or misoperation is a normal behavior when a user does input in a potable device with a touch screen.
In the situation of text editing in the screen of the portable device, a user often uses deletion operations to correct inputted text. In a conventional portable device, when a deletion operation is performed in text editing, one or more language units which have been inputted are deleted permanently from the text. There is almost no chance to the user to recover or reuse the deleted language units, unless the user repeats his input. For example, in the case that the user removes undesired language units from the inputted text and wants to recover the deleted ones, he/she has to enter the same input string again to achieve the language units same as the deleted ones. In another example, in the case that the user selects a wrong candidate from a candidate list and wants to correct this selecting error, he/she needs to firstly delete wrong language unit(s) corresponding to the wrong candidate and secondly re-enter the same input string again to achieve the same candidate list. It is quite difficult to fix his/her deleting error and selecting error in a conventional potable device especially based on touch input due to a limited size of a touch screen.
Therefore, there is a desire of a new mechanism for facilitating text editing for handle deletion operations.
The above discussion is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as a limitation to the scope of the claimed subject matters in the present application.